


The Scofield Project; Part one

by orphan_account



Series: The Scofield Project [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Iris drags Barry to an optional writing class he gets an assignment that changes his life. The Scofield project has a bigger impact on him than anyone could have forseen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scofield Project; Part one

He stared at the blank piece of paper in front of him, like he’d been doing for the past hour. He couldn’t believe Iris had talked him into this. The only reason he’d agreed was because of his father. His father had gone to prison for a murder he hadn’t committed. And maybe, there were others like his father. On the other hand, with his luck he might just end up with a psychopathic killer.

Barry picked up the info packet that they’d been given, leafing through it with a sigh. What kind of a name was ‘The Scofield Project’ anyway? Just because some guy had successfully cleared his brother’s name and broken him out of prison, that didn’t make him a good candidate to name a prison pen pall project after him. In fact, he was pretty sure that was a terrible decision. But Barry wasn’t a warden at Iron Heights, and quite frankly he shouldn’t care about such things in the first place.

He groaned and laid his head on the table before him. What the hell was he supposed to write anyway? How do you even start a conversation with an inmate you know nothing about. He was going to kill Iris from dragging him into this.

Barry sighed, picked up the pen and started to write.


End file.
